Beyond the Moon
by Uranaishi
Summary: It is the future. Gotham has a new hero gaurding its nights. But how will the new Batman handle villains - and heroes - of a different sort?


Beyond the Moon  
by J  
  
Sailor Moon/Batman Beyond Crossover  
  
Prologue  
************************************************************  
  
ÒSo Terry, we still on for tonightÕs study date?Ó asked Dana Tan as she leaned  
against the wall next to her boyfriendÕs locker.  
  
ÒYeah, maybe I can even get you to pass tomorrowÕs math test,Ó added Max from  
behind him. Both girls laughed good-naturedly as the guy they were talking to(Terry  
McGuiness) rolled his eyes from within the dark depths of his locker.  
  
ÒBut seriously, you are going to show up this time, right?Ó asked Dana, becoming  
serious. Ever since a few months ago-when his father died and Terry had started working  
for Mr. Wayne, he had become less and less dependable, being late without exception to   
all of their dates or else not showing up at all. They had broken up more than once over it,  
but. . .well, she loved him. What was she supposed to do? She just hoped that maybe  
with another person there, doing something for school, thereÕd be less pressure so he  
would come. Or so she hoped.  
  
Terry sighed inside the locker. He could guess the thoughts that Dana was thinking and  
couldnÕt blame her. But what can you do when you have a secret identity? Someday heÕd  
have to have to ask Bruce how he had handled it.  
  
ÒDonÕt worry,Ó he said, his upper body still within the locker. ÒI specifically asked for this night off from Mr. Wayne, MattÕs sleeping over at a friends house, and MomÕll be happy  
as long as MattÕs okay and we get at least some studying done. IÕll definitely be there-if I  
can ever find my books, that is.Ó He once again looked vainly underneath the his book bag,  
wrestling with clothes, cell phone, gym shoes, old homework, etc., but saw neither hide nor  
hair of the books he would need that night.  
  
ÒOh, do you mean. . .these books?Ó Asked Max innocently from behind him. He  
incredulously turned around to see her holding out the exact three text books he had been  
searching for over half an hour for, and Dana standing behind her, smothering giggles.  
  
ÒWhere did you get those?!Ó He nearly shouted, and grabbed the books, in case they  
would disappear again. Max shrugged her shoulders.  
  
ÒYou left them in science class. I stayed after class to ask Mr. Chiba a few questions and  
noticed them on my way out.Ó  
  
ÒWhat questions could you possibly be so important as to cause you to voluntarily  
spend more time with that jerk?Ó Terry asked as he slammed his locker shut - perhaps  
pretending that it was his most hated teacherÕs head instead.  
  
ÒI was wondering if he could tell me about Japan, since IÕm going there over the summer.   
Besides,Ó and she grinned as both she Dana said in unison: ÒHeÕs cute.Ó And they got the  
desired effect from Terry.  
  
ÒWhat!!! The guy is like thirty, and heÕs a teacher, and good looks donÕt make up for being  
a jerk who makes fun of people and assigns too much homework and-Ó  
  
ÒAnd youÕve nothing to worry about, as IÕm your girlfriend,Ó interrupted Dana, kissing him to  
prove her point.  
  
ÒAnyway,Ó Max said as the trio started down the nearly empty hall, ÒI heard that heÕs dating  
some doctor from Germany down at the hospital. So heÕs taken, no matter what hopes  
lonely girls like me may care to dream of,Ó she sighed theatrically as the other two laughed.  
  
The three made their way out of the school, joking and laughing as they went, until they  
came to the parking lot. There a car pulled up, honking its horn, and Dana ran towards it,  
waving back at Max and Terry.  
  
ÒHereÕs my mom. By Terry, by Max! See you guys at the library at eight!Ó As she  
drove off waving to them, Terry and Max turned to walk over to his bike.   
  
ÒSo McGuiness, are you sure that you wonÕt have to work tonight?Ó As she asked, Max  
held up two fingers next to her ears so that they resembled the ears on the suit of GothamÕs personal caped crusader. Terry looked over his shoulder to make sure no   
one was around before answering.  
  
ÒLook, thereÕve been no Òsuper villainsÓ around lately, all petty thieves, murders,  
bombers, etc. are in jail, I just spent the last week or so beating up various Jokers, and I  
told Bruce in no uncertain terms that I am taking the night off. There is nothing on this earth  
that is going to make me miss tonightÕs study session with you and Dana,Ó he defiantly  
jammed his helmet on over his head.  
  
ÒEver here of Ôfamous last wordsÕ?Ó Max asked.  
  
ÒNope,Ó he replied, revving up the engine. ÒListen, IÕll be there, and thereÕs nothing thatÕs  
going to stop me. Do you want a ride?Ó  
  
ÒNo thanks, I think IÕll go see if Mr. Chiba still around and willing to answer a few more  
questions. IÕll see you tonight, okay?Ó  
  
ÒOkay!Ó He waved off behind his shoulder as he sped into the darkening city. Max  
waved back, then sighed as she turned to go back into the lonely school building.   
  
******************************************************  
  
So much for Òfamous last wordsÓ thought Batman. Aw, shuddup Terry thought  
back. Then their thoughts became one once more, as they(he) raced to the what would be  
the latest conquest of GothamÕs Caped Crusader(not that he wore a cape anymore).   
  
Batman came running out of the alley way where heÕd stashed his motorcycle when heÕd  
heard the screams.  
  
ÒWhy tonight? DonÕt the scum of the universe ever take a night off!?Ó He muttered to  
himself as he raced towards the park.  
  
But this was new scum. Usually if Batman heard screams in passing he would find a  
mugger, or a gang of Jokers, or the latest of whatever the new super-villain of the week had  
cooked up, or something normal. But this - none of those came close to this.  
  
The screams that had attacked Terry McGuiness from his rendezvous with his friends had  
been coming from an out-of-the-way park that practically just screamed, MAKE-OUT  
PLACE!!!! He had half-expected to find the screams coming from a couple surprised by  
some patrol officer. Instead, he got a purplish, reddish, massively huge, uh, thing that,  
unless the new police-training program was especially brutal, was definitely not a patrol  
man.  
  
The -uh - thing was surrounded by cars that bore the scratches of use and ostentatious  
flashiness that labeled them as teenaged transportation, but none of the figures within were  
moving. Also, at various secluded spots under trees and what not there lay couples who   
could appear to be merely snuggling, but with the enhanced vision of BatmanÕs suit, were  
revealed instead to be slumped over in states of unconsciousness that were caused no  
doubt(though Batman had no idea how, as they didnÕt seem to be injured in any way) by  
the - uh - thing.  
  
Batman started to get some clue of how as the young girl who had called him with her  
scream grew silent and and started to close her eyes in the -uh - thingÕs hand. The thing  
meanwhile seemed to grow bigger before BatmanÕs disbelieving eyes, and carelessly  
threw the girl back down into her boyfriendÕs convertible, the boyfriend himself already  
slumped - drained - in the back seat. Batman decided it was time to make his move -  
never mind that he had no idea what this thing was, or how to stop it, or even what the hell it  
was doing.  
  
ÒHey! Yeah you, Mr. - uh - thing.Ó Batman silently groaned as his boot jets fired him out  
of the tree heÕd been spying in towards the creature. That was great, Ter. Real witty  
repartee. IÕm sure now you wonÕt even have to fight the thing - it will no doubt immediately  
bow down before your superior intellect.   
  
Batman had at least gotten the -uh -thingÕs attention though. It turned from its scan of the  
park towards the black shape hurtling through the air towards it. Strangely enough, it  
seemed to grin - a terrifying, glowing grin that reminded Batman of one of those cartoon  
wolves licking its lips. ShouldnÕt it be showing more fear? More panic? More - movement  
to get out of the way of the solid object coming at it at break-neck speeds? Then Batman  
had no more time for stupid questions, as the -uh - thing calmly reached up at the last  
second and grabbed Batman by the neck - halting his flight and knocking the wind out of  
him. Soon, Batman had no time for questions or thoughts of any sort at all as he started to  
feel weak and black out.   
  
ItÕ so strong! I canÕt break its grip. I- IÕm getting . . .weak. My. . .energy? How -. . .  
  
  
The -uh - thing. Was indeed happy. It had thought that there was no more  
energy to collect in this secluded area after that car had driven up, and was about to return to  
its masters when this appeared. Spouting incomprehensible babble, it certainly hadnÕt  
looked human, but the -uh - thing could sense the energy emanating from it - enough to go  
above his goals for the evening and make his masters very proud. Suddenly -  
  
ÒShine Aqua Illusion!Ó   
  
The - uh - thing turned once more towards an incomprehensible voice, only this time to  
meet a freezing sheet of liquid. It dropped Batman as it held up its - hands(?) to try to ward  
off the attack, but it was no use. Soon a -uh- thing-shaped ice sculpture was standing in the  
middles of a bunch of cars, with a recovering Batman at its feet.   
  
  
Batman had felt himself hit the ground, which helped to break the Òspell.Ó And then  
an incredible coldness above him which helped to wake him up(?) more. He was picking  
himself up off the ground when he heard something land nearby. He looked up, on his  
guard.  
  
The first thing he noticed was the popsicle behind him. He considered taking off his mask  
to get a better look - then hit himself upside the head as he realized just how tired he must  
be to consider a notion like that. He considered for a moment that the -uh - thing he had  
really been - fighting(could you call it that, when all he had done was charged the beast and  
-and - what had the thing done to him anyway?) had dropped him and gotten away,leaving behind this - a Òcalling cardÓ type of thing? But no - Batman knew how unlikely that was,  
and besides, there couldnÕt possibly be two such ugly things in existence - the universe just  
wouldnÕt allow it. He considered the ice encasing the monster.  
  
ÒGotta say man, I love your stylist. Being frozen goes very well with your complexion.Ó   
  
ÒExcuse me.Ó Batman turned around, wary again. Then, confused, he looked up into the  
trees.  
  
ÒExcuse me - Batman, is it?Ó He looked down. Standing in front of him was a short  
girl(woman?) dressed - strangely.   
  
Not that IÕd exactly blend in with a crowd.   
  
The girl went on without waiting for an answer. ÒIf you would please step aside, I need to  
examine the youma.Ó  
  
ÒYouma?Ó The girl indicated the ice sculpture behind him. Bemusedly, Batman stepped  
out of the way. She took a small palm computer(Now whereÕd she get that?) and aimed it  
at the frozen creature, examining the screen and touching a few keys. She then closed it  
and put it away(Now whereÕd it go?). She then touched her ear and a small screen  
appeared - Batman had given up on asking where she was getting her stuff, and besides  
was starting to feel tired again - and looked at the creature some more.  
  
ÒBatman?Ó   
  
ÒYeah?Ó He jerked up his head and tried to focus.  
  
ÒCould you please use one of your bladed devices to, um, stab the youma right,Ó she  
pointed to a space on its head(?), Òhere?Ó  
  
ÒÕBladed deviceÕ? Oh, yeah,Ó Batman took out a Bat blade and aimed at where she had  
pointed. The girl politely stepped out of the way, and he threw the blade, breaking through  
the ice and breaking something on the creatures head - which Batman immediately tried  
very hard not to think about.  
  
Then there was a small flash, and the creature and the ice seemed to -melt?- combust? -  
disintegrate? - into a small pile of dust. Batman stared, even as he suddenly began to feel  
much more better and awake. Around him he could hear sounds of the young lovers  
stirring. The girl turned towards him and gave him a smile. His now more-functional brain   
began to take in more details of her. Do they even make skirts that short? I wonder if Dana.  
. . The girl started talking.  
  
ÒYou should be fine now - and these people should recover fairly quickly. Next time,  
however, I suggest you stick to the regular criminals, and leave the youma to us.Ó With that,  
she made an incredible leap up into a tree, and then seemed to bound off to the top of a  
nearby building and away.   
Ò  
ÒUs?Ó ÒYouma?Ó Man, what is going on here?! I wonder if Bruce will have any idea. . .  
Was her hair blue? Probably dye. I mean MaxÕs hair is pink, so it pr. . .   
  
ÒShit!Ó He exclaimed outloud. All(or almost all) thoughts of his recent encounter fled out of  
his still-recovering mind as he realized just how late he was - and just how much his girl friend  
was likely to be mad.  
  
  
Dozens of young couples came-to to the sight of GothamÕs legendary hero jetting  
off into the sky, with echoes of his words coming back down to them, as the only  
explanation for what had just happened:  
  
ÒI canÕt believe it got so late! DanaÕs gonna kill me. . .Ó  
  
*******************************************   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff. I have never owned this stuff. I will never own this  
stuff. Unless, of course, you are the owner of aforementioned stuff, and would be willing to  
sell it to me for. . . hmm. . .A cupful of pennies, a plastic scy, and a bagful of chocolate chips!   
What dÕya say? 


End file.
